


Wings were made to fly

by Anna_banana



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Mutant Powers, Mutants, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 18:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18744850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_banana/pseuds/Anna_banana
Summary: 5 times Warren used his wings for different things and 1 time he actually used them for flying.





	Wings were made to fly

1\. Umbrella

Warren’s wings were still damaged. After the battle the metal wings had been removed and eventually his old wings started growing back. For now though, they are still mostly scarred skin with only a few small tufts of white feathers poking through. He wishes they could be hidden but unfortunately they have regained their great wingspan quickly despite the extent of the damage.

He used to love showing off his wings, now he hates it. Stuck with all the youngsters in Xavier’s mansion, most of them looking at him with pity. There are only a few expressions that are better, or perhaps worse he still can’t decide.

There’s the glares from Scott, Peter, Mystique even. Less he suspects to do with his dealings with Apocalypse but more to do with the other kind of expression he’s greeted with. 

Whenever he sees Kurt, the younger blue mutant is still incapable of keeping a look of awe from his face. Warren doesn’t understand it at all. Kurt has fought him, spoken to him, so why does he still act as though Warren is some kind of angel. After Apocalypse his wings are mutilated so it can’t entirely be due to that.

No matter the reason for the way the young mutant acts, Warren finds his permanent scowl has to be forced when the blue boy is near. When the rain pours outside the mansion and in a moment of impulse he lifts his featherless wing over the other mutant, well he might even smile a little bit.

2\. Head Rest

Apparently Kurt has decided that they are best friends. Kurt has also decided he should start getting along with everyone else. This is why he finds himself jammed in the backseat of a car. Scott and Jean in front, himself, Ororo and Kurt in the back with Kurt squashed in the middle. Peter always decides to run and meet them, wherever they’re going, Warren can’t help but be glad. Neither of them are keen on the other. Peter just goes far too fast and his close friendship with Kurt doesn’t help either.

Warren is glad that there is five of them in the car however, despite only being glad for Kurt, and perhaps Ororo’s company. The way they are squashed in the back of the car results in Kurt curled up next to him. Around the other’s Warren is determined to keep his eyes open, despite the quiet snores of the blue mutant resting his head on his wings, lulling Warren to sleep.

3\. A Fan

The next time Warren and Kurt find themselves outside the mansion together it’s scorching hot and most of the mutants are lazing around and enjoying the weather. Bobby is blasting ice with a grin on his face despite his muttering about not just being a portable freezer. Even Ororo is creating some gusts of wind to cool everyone down. 

Just as Kurt is about to head over to the group at large, in a moment of spontaneity Warren decides to give a few aggressive flaps of his wings, the result being a cool blast of air. Kurt laughed gleefully at the cool blasts and Warren couldn’t help but laugh along with him. Pleased at Kurt’s reaction, Warren flaps his wings every few minutes to try and keep their surrounding area cool. 

Eventually several of the other mutants join them, both amused and eager to cool down. Warren can hear laughs and see the smiles out of the corner of his eyes and decides to keep going. The only reaction he’s looking at however is Kurt’s

4\. Showing off

It has taken some time but Warren’s wings are looking stronger every day. Each time he checks the mirror there seems to be more and more feathers. Despite pretending he didn’t care about them, really Warren feels immeasurably relieved. The reappearance of long, white feathers also brings a reappearance of parts of Warren’s old personality.

Warren won’t deny he’s became better since moving to the mansion but no one can change completely. Which is why he finds himself more and more often showing off. Whenever there’s good lighting, or it’s a warm day, or they’ve been training, Warren is unable to resist the urge to remove his shirt and well strut with his wings angled open and proud. 

After a few comments from Professor X, Warren is mostly forced to stop. If the rare occasions he does continue to pose are only when Kurt’s around, well no one needs to figure out that link just yet.

5\. Blanket 

Since that day outside the mansion the rest of the students seem to have decided that Warren is to be involved in all group activities from now on. That’s how after months at the mansion Warren finds himself at his first of the weekly movie nights. One of the lower floor rooms has been converted into a cinema room with a massive screen, sofas at the back of the room and beanbags and blankets strewn all over the floor. 

This is his first movie night and yet he and Kurt lay on one of the blankets, Kurt curled into him as though he always lies there. When the blue mutant starts shivering, curling a hoodie further around him it only then occurs to Warren that ‘Oh shit that hoodies too big for him, I think it’s one of mine.’

Right enough when he peaks around Kurt he notices the two holes cut out to make room for his wings. Rather than deciding to say anything about it, Warren just smiles at the blue mutant fondly and curls both of his wings around him like an extra blanket. When Kurt beams brightly in response Warren realises just how far he’s gone for this boy, and curls his wings even tighter.

+1. Flying

When Warren’s wings are fully healed and he’s able to properly fly again, he feels almost as though he never wants to return to the ground. There’s nothing like the freedom of flying and Warren can’t help but whoop out loud as he soars around the mansion. 

Warren is already tempted to test his endurance, but his wings are still stiff from the lack of use and he sees Kurt looking on in concern from the roof as the flaps of his wings become more forced. He can’t help but land on the roof with a flourish, arching his wings dramatically. When he sees Kurt’s happy but relieved smile he can’t ignore the warmth it brings to his chest. 

The next time he goes flying it’s only for a short distance with the offer to carry Kurt in his arms, which is met with a keen agreement. When Warren reluctantly gently lets go of the other man after their flight both are looking at each other in wonder, neither quite willing to fully pull away. 

Almost in tandem the pair close the small gap between them and their lips meet in a sweet, close mouthed kiss. Both can’t help but let out a happy giggle and Warren can’t help but flap his wings once more to carry Kurt in his arms and spin the younger mutant a few feet from the ground. 

Even when they finally land, they both feel as though they’re still flying.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
